monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Zinogre
Jinouga (ジンオウガ) is the flagship monster for Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. It is also known as the Thunder Wolf Wyvern (雷狼竜). Jinouga is classified as a Fanged Wyvern Species (牙竜種), a new class of monsters that are neither Pelagus or Flying Wyvern. Jinouga has incredibly developed strong limbs, sharp fangs and claws. Its front limbs are extremely powerful and can kill prey in one brutal blow. Despite its hulking size, Jinouga is very agile and is able to perform many impressive maneuvers. The spikes on its body mostly lie straight against its body, but when it has built up an electric charge, they stand out straight into the air. If attacked enough it loses the electric charge and becomes much less aggressive and wary with its movements. This lasts until it can build up another charge. If the charge is lost, Jinouga will gather energy in order to increase its attack power. During this idling state, Jinouga becomes open to attacks. Hunters have approximately 6-7 seconds to stagger Jinouga and cancel the process. This happens in two stages, first a weaker preliminary charge, then the stronger charge. Attacking Jinouga during its second charge is risky, as it will summon large bolts of lightning after it is done charging. In-Game Description }} Notes *Its horns can be broken twice, both of its claws on its forearms can be broken, and its tail can be severed and can be carved once. *Jinouga preys on Gagua or Aptonoth (depending on where it's fought) when its Stamina is low. **Jinouga also has a pin attack which it only uses when it is low on Stamina. *Jinouga and its subspecies are currently the only known species of Fanged Wyvern. *Jinouga has three stages of charge. The first two are when Thunderbugs will gather around Jinouga in an aura like manner and/or electricity will crackle on its back. Jinouga's attack patterns will gradually change until it reaches its final state of charge, where it will release its excess energy, damaging nearby hunters and inflicting Thunderblight, after which its fur will stand on end and spikes will extend on the upper side of its body. When in the final charge and Jinouga sustains sufficient damage, it will leap backward in a semi-circular manner and roar; this is Jinouga's final state of rage and its capabilities are at their peak. This stage is recognizeable if Jinouga emits a brighter aura. * If left alone even when not encountered, it will sometimes charge up on its own. * If Jinouga has sustained heavy damage before it can even charge up once, it may skip one or two states of rage and become fully raged if allowed to charge freely. ** This can be predicted if it charges 3 times in a row instead of 2. * Using Shock Traps on Jinouga will actually help it charge up faster. They will also be ineffective when Jinouga is already fully charged. Furthermore, it will actually destroy the shock trap, making it ineffective, however, be trapped with a pitfall trap. * Jinouga can still be captured using a shock trap, but it must not be at its fully charged state. * When Jinouga has been beaten in the first village quest, a cutscene plays and the credits are shown. * When charging, Jinouga's horns becomes more vulnerable to attacks than in its normal state where it is held high up. * It is easier to trip Jinouga attacking its hind legs then attacking the front, clawed paws. When it loses its balance the spikes on its back will become easier to strike. * When Jinouga falls in rage mode, one can use a bugnet and swing it at Jinouga's back to collect Thunderbugs as well as Super Thunderbugs. ** If you manage to gather twice in one fall, Jinouga will lose all of its charge. * It can counter a hunter by attacking him just after its tail has been severed, much like Alatreon. * Jinouga is one of very few monsters that has a weapon in every category in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. *Jinouga will return in Monster Hunter 3 G along with a new subspecies. MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net. Template:Jinouga MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal|true Template:Jinouga MHP3rd Analysis (Rage Mode)|Full Charged State Attacks Click to animate. Jinouga-DoubleJump.gif|Triple Claw Stomp Jinouga-SpinJump.gif|Quick Spin Jinouga-Breakdance.gif|Upward Charge Jinouga-Rage.gif|Rage Mode Images Want to see more? Go to Jinouga Photo Gallery. Jinouga-Raged.jpg Wolf's Roar.jpg =Polls= Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MHF3 Database Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd